Hay un mundo mejor, pero es muy caro
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Seguramente había cosas peores a enterarse que su ex novia gusta de su ex súper mejor amigo, y viceversa, y que además, por un accidente absurdo, todo el mundo piense que él sea gay, aunque a Stan no se le ocurría ninguna. —Style. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Nota:** no me gusta iniciar Long Fics nuevos but… ¡sería el primero que hago del fandom! no sé si calificarlo como comedia, intentaré hacerlo gracioso, no prometo nada. Serán ¿diez capítulos? casi meramente Style. Digo, hay tintes de otras parejas, pero leves. Finalmente, todo parte con "Ass Burguers" (que si bien recuerdo es la secuela de "You're Getting Old")

**Advertencia:** este Fic es irreal y grosero. Los diálogos celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer. Disfruten (?)

* * *

**HAY UN MUNDO MEJOR, PERO ES MUY CARO.**

— ¿Mal día?

— Mal vida.

**1. Se abre el ****telón**

Para Stan, sus problemas realmente problemáticos comenzaron con tres sencillas palabras:

«Tenemos que hablar.»

Claro que suponían mal augurio para todo aquel desafortunado al que fuesen dirigidas, pero en su particular caso ya las venía venir desde hace tiempo. ¿Un año, dos, toda la vida desde que supo que dos más dos era igual a cuatro? Quién sabe.

Sharon y Randy Marsh tenían pleitos conyugales, como todos los padres. Sharon y Randy Marsh actuaban egoístamente, como todos los padres. La diferencia entre Sharon y Randy Marsh y los padres de sus amigos es que ellos aparentaban más estupidez de la que deberían, siendo adultos "responsables", entre otras patrañas.

Incluso estando medio ebrio comprendió que aquello significaba el fin. De su matrimonio, de la familia Marsh, de la escuela, de todo. Básicamente que por un pleito sinsentido él se iba a mudar a un estado vecino de South Park con su madre y hermana mientras Randy intentaba liquidar la hipoteca y vender la casa para luego irse con el tío Jimbo, y Ned.

Solo tenía diez años, se suponía que no debía saber nada, de cualquier modo tenía una idea clara de todo el embrollo.

— Me quieren quitar mi vida —concluyó, ceñudo.

Sharon le sonrió, intentando lucir comprensiva. La verdad solo quería empacar lo más pronto posible. Randy estaba hospedándose en un hotel. Por no ser "tiempo de caridad padre-hijo" todavía no le tocaba recibir la plática de su parte.

— No, cariño. ¿De dónde sacas semejante locura? —Soltó una risita que a cualquiera, menos Stan, le habría parecido encantadora— tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti. Y aunque no nos hubiésemos separado, yo tenía planes para irnos, no tenemos que salir de Colorado, solo de South Park. Por supuesto, conseguiré un trabajo y Shelly y tú tendrán que cambiarse de colegio pero… —y de nuevo volvía el dichoso "pero…"

Gracias a Dios no heredó la estupidez de su padre, de lo contrario no vería más que vagas esperanzas detrás de esa palabra horrible.

_Pero todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás._

— Pero ya nos las arreglaremos. Para algo existe el Facebook y todas esas cosas, no tienes porque perder contacto con tus amiguitos —finalizó sonriente.

_¿Cuáles amigos? Nadie me comprende porque todo lo que veo es mierda. Incluso Kyle prefirió a Cartman, pese a lo que yo le dije…_

Stan rió sin humor. Sharon andaba tan ocupada maldiciendo a Randy por lo bajo que ni con lupa habría visto su sonrojo. De cualquier modo lo confundiría con fiebre.

— Es lo que dije recién, me quieren quitar mi vida —repitió. Sharon contó hasta tres mentalmente, frustrada por no comunicarse como quería.

— No es más que una tontería Stan, nadie te está apuñalando.

— Me estás_ quitando_ la vida, con cuchillo o no es igual. ¡Son unos asesinos! —Acusó Stan— ¡Los voy a demandar por homicidio, asesinos!

— ¡No puedes alzarme la voz Stanley! Hablas como un desamparado alcohólico —se horrorizó ella. Habría sido muy satisfactorio hacerle ver que tenía razón, a medias. Mostrarle tantas botellas vacías en el fondo de un cajón resultaría sencillo—. Mira, no quiero discutir con otro Marsh en tan poco tiempo, piensa un poco las cosas. Habla con Kyle y Kenny, que se pongan de acuerdo para ir al cine o algo parecido, mañana nos vamos.

— Mamá, yo no puedo…

— Mañana nos vamos y no hay discusión —reiteró Sharon.

Al abandonar la cocina Stan la insultó un par de veces, pese a que estuviera mal. Vamos, que le arruinaba la existencia con la mano en la cintura ¿cómo debía responderle, con una sonrisa y un «Sí mami, la verdad es que también odio este pueblo de mierda»?

El lugar sí que estaba repleto de porquerías, sin embargo, lo quería. Había pasado tantas locuras entre esas calles y edificios, conocido a tanta gente que de uno u otro modo le había tocado hondo, reído y llorado, más importante aún, ahí vivían sus amigos, _suyos_. El grupo se había resquebrajado mucho, pero podían arreglar las cosas, siempre que permaneciera con ellos.

Si se iba no sería el líder.

Si se iba ya no habría más "_¿qué hay amigo?"_ o "_han matado a Kenny, ¡hijos de puta!"_

Claro que a esas alturas eran muy escasos, de todos modos.

El negocio de Cartman iba en ascenso, la mayoría se le había afiliado. En esa mayoría se incluía a Kyle y Butters, los _amiguitos_ con quién debía compartir e-mail para mantenerse en contacto. No sabía cómo despedirse de ellos, ¿era necesario hacerlo?

_Muy seguramente no entenderé lo que digan, a menos que tome otro poco._

Entonces hablaría cualquier tontera, como con su confesión, que esperaba —muy secretamente— que Kyle no hubiese olvidado y quedarían en peores términos. Sí, muy brillante. ¿Por qué no se ponía una falda y robaba un banco también?

— Olvídalo —nadie conversaría con un idiota así, aunque… había alguien. No se trataba de su súper mejor amigo, pero podía confiarle casi todos sus secretos y usualmente era escuchado. En realidad, Stan sospechaba que de no haber congeniado instantáneamente con Kyle, su mejor amigo habría sido él.

Sin perder ni un segundo lo telefoneó, si bien recordaba todavía no llegaba la fecha en que le cortaban el teléfono por no pagarlo a tiempo.

Transcurridos unos minutos se oyó un timbrazo.

— ¿Aló? Residencia McCormick, si es un empleado del departamento de agua no tenemos efectivo, entregaremos el dinero tan pronto mamá cobre su cheque.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Soy yo!

— ¿_Stan_? —Inquirió sorprendido. Stan sonrió, imaginando la cara que Kenny tendría en esos instantes. Se escuchó un quejido, la voz de su amigo lo secundó—. ¡Oh diablos, en verdad eres tú! No se ve nada en esta porquería que disque identifica las llamadas —otra pausa— caramba, discúlpame un momento, guardo una revista del viejo y voy a mi cuarto enseguida. No cuelgues.

— No voy a ir a ningún lado —aseguró divertido. Al menos no ese día.

— Listo —dijo Kenny al otro lado de la línea, casi pudo imaginarlo quitándose la parka y botándola en un rincón— joder tío, no esperaba que me llamaras, no después de… bueno… lo de tus padres, y las terapias… —una extraña opresión inundó su pecho— pensaba en llamarte yo, siendo sincero. He ahorrado un poco, podríamos ver Terrance y Philip en tercera dimensión, con Kyle y Cartman.

—… Sí, sería genial.

— ¿Todavía les hablas, no? —Preguntó cauteloso.

Esta vez, la pausa fue de su parte.

— Ey Kenny, la verdad es que no tengo nadie más con quien pasar el rato, y me largo de South Park mañana. Quería saber si podías venir a mi casa, a dormir. No tienes que pagar tu cena —bromeó.

— ¿No están las camas envueltas en ese papel raro traslúcido?

— Mi cama sigue intacta. Mamá la ha dejado al último, está segura de que algún amigo me visitará —lo que resultaba inquietante. No creía del todo que su madre siguiera desinformada sobre los pleitos que había tenido con los chicos, iba a visitar a Sheila diariamente—. ¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

— ¡Por comida gratis hasta te alzo un altar Stanny! —Distinguió una carcajada— Llego a eso de las cinco, en una hora.

Stan asintió, y colgó. Shelly había salido de compras con sus amigas en una especie de despedida femenina que francamente le importaba nada en absoluto. Sharon seguía sacando cajas, pero sabía de buena fuente que saldría pronto, iba a la primaria a finalizar los trámites de cambio y de ahí, al salón de belleza, con Linda Stotch y Sheila Broflovski.

Tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

_Bien, disfrútalo, será la última vez que compartas aire con McCormick._

Miró fijamente el techo, mientras Sixx A.M cantaba en la radio _Life is Beautiful_.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, una mueca triste, pensaba que la música nunca había estado tan lejana a la verdad. Entonces, alguien tocó el timbre, sobresaltándolo.

— Stan, atiende por favor, estoy ocupada.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó como respuesta.

¿Era posible que Kenny decidiera adelantarse? Quizás estaba tan aburrido como él. Cartman, como era de suponerse, le había ofrecido un pago bastante grande por entrar en su negocio. Kenny podía ser pobre, aun así, hasta él sabía la mala idea que era trabajar con el gordo en un negocio con comida de procedencia dudosa. Lo rechazó. Y no era él, quien, parado sobre el tapete felpudo que decía en letras grandes «Bienvenidos» sostenía una caja más, sino uno de esos tipos de la mudanza que venía a confirmar la hora.

Quizás, en el fondo, esperaba ver una ushanka verde tras el marco de la puerta y unos ojos color jade transmitiéndole su cariño.

_Seguro vendrá, no es tan tarde. Puede venir y arreglaremos nuestros conflictos._

Por algo eran súper mejores amigos ¿o es que un título así carecía de significado?

Con falsa cordialidad Stan lo invitó a pasar antes de correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su cuarto, bebiendo otra botella, por si las dudas.

El problema yacía en su falta de optimismo, bueno, haber si esa vez servía de algo creer que las cosas se solucionarían mágicamente. Lo cierto es que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere, Stan lo aprendió por las malas.

La tarde fue precedida por la noche y la noche por la mañana. Kenny apareció, sí, pero Kyle nunca vino. Ni siquiera cuando el camión de la mudanza se perdía en el horizonte, regando sueños destrozados a su paso.

…

— ¡Mamá, Stan sigue burlándose de mi vestido!

— ¡Stanley, deja de molestar a tu hermana!

— ¡Yo no me burle de nadie! —aseguró ofuscado. Aun no podía decidirse sobre si quitarse la corbata y guardarla o quitársela y lanzarla a cualquier peatón desafortunado. Seguía sorprendido, ni siquiera podía mirar por la ventanilla del auto sin maravillarse.

Shelly insistía que no se había emocionado tanto como él ante la noticia, obviamente mentía. Se le notaba en la cara, lucía más alegre y fresca. Si no fueran hermanos Stan diría que lucía _un poco_ linda, sin los frenos ya no atemorizaba tanto.

Los frenos se perdieron en segundo de secundaria. El corte de cabello anticuado en tercero. Ahora Shelly Marsh se hacía pasar por una chica de verdad.

_¿Qué no fue una siempre?_ Se cuestionó él entre risas. Puso mala cara al recibir un codazo de su parte, un brevísimo instante, luego su sonrisa volvió.

Locales que no conocía se alzaban prominentes en cada acera, acompañados por otros que prevalecieron, como Tom's Rhinoplasty y el laboratorio del doctor Mephisto.

El viento seguía con ese olor a flores y cemento, por tantas veces que tuvieron que reconstruir, pero había algo más. El olor de un lugar que no ha sido visitado en muchos años y parece desconocido, aunque lo conociera como la palma de su mano en su debido tiempo.

Se sentía tan lejano… irreal.

— ¿En serio no estoy tirado en el sofá, inconsciente por excederme con el medicamento? —Quiso saber de nueva cuenta. Sharon lo miró con dulzura por el retrovisor.

— No cariño, esto es real. Hemos vuelto a casa.

— A casa —repitió Stan, y un sentimiento agridulce aguó sus ojos—… se siente bien regresar.

— No te pongas sentimental, mojón —dijo Shelly, en el asiento de a un lado—. Ya te ves lo suficientemente gay con ese corbatín y de traje.

¿Bueno, a quién le interesa?

A él no, por supuesto.

Podría andar desnudo y tampoco le afectaría. Nada podría arruinarle el buen humor, no cuando transcurridos siete años lejos volvían a South Park.

Después de la mudanza solía discrepar mucho con su madre, no obstante ambos estaban de acuerdo que sería bueno alejarse de las grandes ciudades y pasar un tiempo en su pueblo natal, algún día. Ese "algún día" había llegado.

La casa Marsh ya no era la casa Marsh, una pareja sin hijos la compró hace tiempo. Sharon ya lo sabía, no tenía intención alguna de recuperarla. En su lugar había rentado por Internet la planta entera de un piso indefinidamente. Consideraba, seriamente, volver a comprar y que se quedasen allí.

Lo pensaría, ahora solo importaba llegar a tiempo a la fiesta que Sheila organizó. Era el cumpleaños de Ike y tras insistir incesantemente por fin los habían convencido de ir.

Siendo sincero a Stan le hubiese gustado que en esos siete años los Broflovski se mudaran para así no volver a verlos, nunca más.

— No importa lo que opinen ustedes, lucen muy guapos —apuntó Sharon, girando en la intersección que daba a la alcaldía. Ambos rodaron los ojos, provocándole una risa breve— si no me creen no se puede remediar —y pisó el freno. Enfrente se alzaba una casa tan parecida a las demás que uno no podría identificarla de no ser por el buzón con el apellido presumiendo un claro toque judío.

_Oh dios, hace tanto que no convivo con judíos_ pensó horrorizado mientras abría la portezuela trasera y bajaba. De repente se sentía inseguro _Bueno, tal vez tus miedos son infundados, ya no eres un mocoso de diez años percatándose que el mundo no es tan perfecto como creía, tienes diecisiete, maduraste, no hay nada que temer. Seguro Kyle ni te recuerda, nunca hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscarte._

Miró suplicante a Sharon, buscando su apoyo. Ella estaba al tanto de lo mal que habían acabado las cosas entre ellos. A veces, como queriendo hacerle un favor, preguntaba por Kyle en las interminables charlas telefónicas que tenía con la señora Broflovski. Siempre era lo mismo.

«Ha sido el único de la clase en sacar puros dieces»

«Quiere entrar al equipo de baloncesto»

«Parece que Bebe le ha echado el ojo, de nuevo, pero mi tesoro sigue sin interesarse»

Y el mejor de todos: _«Lo siento, por más que queremos sacar el tema Kyle se niega a hablar sobre Stanley. Parece que le incomoda, aunque es más probable que lo haya olvidado.»_

— Tranquilízate, Stan. Adentro se encuentran también los McCormick, los Stotch, los Tucker, los Donovan y otros. ¿No quieres verlos a ellos? Sigues chateando con Kenny y Clyde, seguro se alegran.

— Pero también estará él —dijo, y secretamente caviló _si está con Cartman ya puedo morirme de una vez._

Shelly lo empujó, abriéndose paso a la entrada con fuertes taconazos. Su novio virtual vivía en Maine, California, y se querían _locamente_, más no evitaba que Shelly quisiera ser el centro de atención en las fiestas, si conquistaba a un chico perfecto para ella.

— No sé, ¿no puedo dar un vuelta o ir al departamento? Desempacaré todo —Sharon frunció el ceño. Supo que había metido la pata—. Vale, lo lamento, me quedo para mi muerte segura.

— Así me gusta, vamos, habrá mucho que contarles a tus amigos. Se van a sorprender cuando sepan que eres el _quarterback_ del equipo y que haces marchas a favor de los animales.

— ¡Mamá, ya no soy un bebé! ¡Y se supone que lo de las marchas es secreto!

— Pues esconde mejor tus pancartas, _Cuervo Negro_ —con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas Stan la siguió, sin replicar nada. Mierda, claro que las escondería, y muy bien. Todo pensamiento implicado con su _identidad secreta_ en la Asociación Protectora de Animales se esfumó al oír el timbre.

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente once años abrió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Usaba uno de esos ridículos sombreros de punta y traía la ropa llena de confeti.

— Ey Ike —saludó él con timidez.

— ¡Mamá, Stan ha venido! ¡Es Stan! —Efusivamente corrió a su alrededor, al aparecer Sheila con una bandeja de bocadillos Ike volvió a la casa. Tras vacilar un rato Stan entró, Sharon abrazaba a Sheila y Shelly cogía un puñado de totopos.

Por cada rincón resonaba una tonada pegajosa, opacaba casi por completo las risas y voces que provenían del jardín.

— De verdad están aquí, que alegría —extendió la bandeja hacia él—. Qué guapo te has puesto Stan. Me han dicho por ahí que haces ejercicio.

— Um, sí, juego al futbol, a veces —murmuró en voz baja, con pena. Como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta correcta de un examen difícil Sheila asintió. Tal vez era acertado, a los deportistas solía irles bien en casi todos los aspectos, pese a que carecían de inteligencia.

— Bueno, estoy segura de que Stan tiene muchas caras que ver, anécdotas que contar ¿todos están en el jardín cierto? Los ni… los chicos, quiero decir —con un gesto de la cabeza Sharon señaló el camino por donde Ike se había retirado. Sonreía ampliamente, mas lucía inquieta.

Stan imitó su sonrisa, y sin esperar otra indirecta de su parte se fue. Con cada paso que daba lamentaba no traer más pastillas para contrarrestar los nervios, aunque pareciera loco a los ojos de los demás. No estaba loco, simplemente tomaba medicamentos, como todo el mundo. Eso también ayudaba a no ver basura en cada cosa, se llamaban _antidepresivos_. Los _antidepresivos _eran lo mejor que le había ocurrido al mundo desde que Chutulu mató a Justin Bieber por el capricho de Coon —Cartman—.

Y no era tan terrible, pensándolo con detenimiento, pasaría un rato con sus viejos amigos, hasta podría tomar jugo de uva, ese que tanto presumía la señora Stotch o los deliciosos pastelillos de la madre del gordo. Sería divertido.

— ¡Mamá, Ike dice que Kenny lo está acosando sexualmente! —chilló él, en un movimiento rápido e imperceptible Stan logró apartarse para no chocar, después, en su opinión, todo se fue al demonio. Kyle lo miró largamente, con la boca abierta en una mueca _casi _graciosa, parecía un pez fuera del agua—. Pero qué… ¿Stan, _eres tú_?

— Noooo, soy un clon mandando por el gobierno —respondió abruptamente, sin pensar. Kyle alzó una ceja, cerrando la boca. Como él, había crecido, no era tan alto, pero se defendía. Su fiel ushanka yacía en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia que unos rizos rebeldes se escapaban en la frente. No estaba ni en los huesos ni pasado de peso, normal. De repente una oleada de vergüenza lo golpeó, los remordimientos atacaban, implacables—. Digo, sí, s-soy yo ¿cuánto tiempo, eh?

— No te reconocí —admitió y emitió una risita extraña—, no traes puesto tu gorro, y eres más alto.

Casi lo olvidaba. Lo había dejado en el coche por las prisas, tendría que recogerlo, inmediatamente.

_Déjalo, lo que tienes que hacer es huir lo más lejos posible. Las cosas ya no son lo que eran._

Asintió.

— Sí, voy por él. Ah, mamá querrá saludarte, entonces… un gusto volver a verte, creo.

Cierto, las cosas cambiaban, no se podía remediar. Aunque, para su terrible suerte, algunas optaban por mantener las viejas costumbres, la siguiente frase de Kyle se lo confirmó.

Tres sencillas palabras, que no hacían más que causarle problemas.

— Stan.

— ¿S-sí?

— Tenemos que hablar.

…mierda.


End file.
